With You
by seven maxwell
Summary: Short: It's Yohji's and Aya's first wedding anniversary. cuteness


With you  
by 7maxwell  
Weiss Kreuz Short ficcie  
Pairs: AxY,YxA  
Rating: G - sorry no smut

Summary: It's Yohji's and Aya's first wedding anniversary. Inspired by my own wedding anniversary, the song mused for this fic was 'Dancing in September' by Earth, Wind and Fire.

Dedicated to my husband which after all this time, it still feels like our first year of being married kiss

**Edit:** It's 3:30 am and I've had a few glasses of wine ;;; So um...yeah **warning**

* * *

'With you'

Candles...check  
Roses...check  
Wine...check

Yohji went through his mental list of necessary things for preparation.

Tonight was special.

Tonight was his and Aya's anniversary of their first year as a married couple. Even now, he still can't believe he'd married the man of his dreams. He'll catch himself staring at this wedding ring with an expression of awe and... total love and happiness.

The sound of a car entering the driveway shook him out of his reverie. Aya was home!

"Crap." Turning off the lights, he lit the candles. Tossing a handful of red rose petals over the white satin sheets of their bed, he poured two glasses of wine and then hid in the closet.

* * *

Turning off the ignition, he grabbed the small box and hid it in his inner jacket pocket. He'd cut work early to go shopping for Yohji's gift. It took hours of searching but he found the perfect gift.

Rings. Two identical wedding bands to replace the cheap ones they wore. They were poor and the wedding had been rushed that they didn't even get to take a honeymoon. The bands had been given to them by Manx, the lovely redhead had donated two of her old gold rings for them to use until they could get their own.

Well now was the time they get their own rings and they were beautiful. White gold with four diamonds across the face. Inside was the engraving... RxY FOREVER on his and YxR ETERNALLY for Yohji's. He fell in love with them as soon as he saw them and bought them without thinking twice.

It was a perfect gift...for the perfect man.

Smiling happily Aya got out of the car and went into the house. The place was dark, "Yotan?" He went upstairs. Nothing, the place was quiet and dark. "Yotan are you home?" He asked loudly getting worried that his husband wasn't there. A flicker of light caught his sight and he saw something illuminating in his bedroom. Tilting his head, he headed into his bedroom. Pushing the door open gently the thing swung inwards and he gasped at the scenery.

Roses and candles decorated their bedroom. It was like a scene from one of Aya-chans romance novels. "Yotan?" He looked around.

Where was he?

* * *

Yohji tried to hide the large content smile on his face and failed miserably. He caught the look on Aya's face and his heart jumped. 

He liked it!

Not waiting for Aya to call out for him again, he jumped out of the closet totally surprising the redhead.

"Happy Anniversary Ayan!" Yohji hugged his husband for all he was worth. Which was a lot.

"Do you like it? I tried to make it special for you seeing that this is our first anniversary." He was grinning, he couldn't help it.

Aya smiled, typical Yohji! Always trying to be perfect in his eyes. "Yes Yohji I love it thank you." Leaning upwards, he pressed his lips against the taller man's.

Yohji sighed happily, his eyes fluttering closed at the soft gentle kiss that meant the world to him.

Pulling away, Aya smiled lovingly and wrapped his arms around Yohji. "You had me worried when I didn't see you. I thought you weren't home." He pouted. Yohji loved it when he pouted, something about being 'cute'.

Yohji chuckled. "Sorry luv, but I wanted to keep it a surprise and since I can't stop smiling...I didn't want to give the gift away so soon yanno?"

Aya nodded, "You still can't stop smiling." He laughed, "But I wouldn't have it any other way." Leaning forward again, he kissed his husband more passionately this time before pulling away. "So um...here." He pulled out the small box from his jacket. He'd been so anxious to give it to Yohji he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to see the look on Yotan's face.

Yohji blinked then took the box. It was small and it looked smaller in his large hands. Opening it up his face changed from smiling fool to a surprised grin. "Aya it's...beautiful." He whispered in awe.

"I was hoping for that reaction." Aya said taking the box from Yohji's hand he took the rings and handed Yohji's his'. "Yohji Kudou-Fujimiya...would you continue loving me the way you have this past year...for all of my life?"

Yohji fought back the happy tears, "Yes I do." Aya pulled the old ring off his finger and replaced it with the new one.

"I then marry you."

Handing

Yohji taking this as his turn took Aya's hand in his', "Ran Fujimiya-Kudou...would you continue being the loving husband I love so much for the rest of my life? For the rest of i>our /i> lives?"

Aya also fought back happy tears, "Yes I do...always." Yohji took off Aya's old ring and replaced it with the new one.

"I then marry you...for all eternity."

Aya didn't wait for words, he hugged Yohji tightly letting his happy tears fall. "I'm happy with you Yotan. I really am"

Yohji closed his eyes, "Me too luv, me too."

They kissed briefly, gently...lovingly.

They parted.

"Oh! My gift!" Yohji scuttled around the bedroom looking for Aya's gift. Aya stood there chuckling as Yohji ran about the room over here and over there...

"Found it!" Yohji raised the envelope triumphantly. Walking back towards Aya, he handed the redhead the envelope. "For you" he bowed making Aya raise a brow before smiling amused.

Taking the envelope from Yohji, Aya opened it and gasped. "Yotan is this..."

"We didn't have much of a honeymoon...so I bought us a trip to the Caribbean." He smiled nervously, "Did I do ok?"

Aya did shed one tear this time, "Yes Yotan you did. You did wonderful." He looked up into green eyes. "You did _wonderful_"

Yohji smiled. Taking Aya into his arms, "We'll since we're reliving our wedding, with the rings and the honeymoon..." He grinned naughty, "How about we relive our wedding night hm?" He leaned down to lick Aya's earlobe.

Closing his eyes as Yohji licked his neck he became instantly hard. "O-ok"

"Good"

Taking the redhead into his arms, he lifted him and gently disposed him onto the bed, scattering rose petals everywhere. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Yohji kissed Aya's cheek.

"Only every time you see me."

"Then I haven't said it enough. You look beautiful Ran"

Aya smiled. Yohji only called him 'Ran' when he wanted to show how much he really loved him.

Owari

* * *

**> ;;;; Talk about a fluffy fic ne? LOL**


End file.
